Darkness on Daram
by RossN
Summary: An arrogant prince, an Imperial plot, a gang of ruthless pirates and the most feared assassin in the Core: all in a days work for Leia as she struggles to win around a wealthy and important world to the New Republic.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars and all the canon characters, creatures, things and places belong to George Lucas. The Original Characters, creatures, things and places are mine.  
**Genre:** Action/adventure, some humour and romance.  
**Setting:** 8 ABY. Shortly after _The Courtship of Princess Leia_ and several months before _Heir to the Empire_.  
**Summary:** An arrogant prince, an Imperial plot, a gang of ruthless pirates and the most feared assassin in the Core: all in a days work for Leia as she struggles to win around a wealthy and important world to the New Republic.

**Dramatis Personae:**

**New Republic**

Han Solo; captain _Millenium Falcon_ (Human male)  
Lando Calrissian; gambler (Human male)  
Leia Organa Solo; Minister of State of the New Republic (Human female)

**Principality of Daram**

Piran Shan Ro; Admiral, Royal Daramian Navy (Human male)  
Rian Shan Ro; Prince of Daram (Human male)  
Thais Kar; personal assistant (Twi'lek female)

**Other**

Doran Skelt; Imperial Intel operative (Human male)  
Zon Kerann; Imperial Intel operative (Human/Theelin female)  
EV-10A6; Assassain/espionage droid (Male programming)

**Darkness on Daram**

**Part 1**

"We are coming out of Hyperspace now your Highness," said Captain Amar, his prehensile snout curling and uncurling in what she knew was the Orvanian equivalent of a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your journey."

Leia smiled in return. "Of course Captain." In truth she would have far preferred to be in the Falcon, but sadly that was not an option. The Daramians had been so horrified at the mere idea of an ex-smuggler like Han Solo coming to their moon that landing on Daram III in the Falcon would send them into mass apoplexy – and maybe even drive them into the arms of the Empire. Hence the reason she was arriving alone and by official New Republic ship.

Daram III was a pretty blue and green world – well moon, technically as it orbited the silvery gas giant Daram, but it was nearly as big as Alderaan was. Had been. Leia was reminded vividly of homeworld; and there were similarities; each world was wealthy, politically important, populated by humans and ruled by a monarchy. No surprise they had requested Leia specifically.

Twenty six minutes later when the ship landed at the Daramian capital of Onora Leia was reminded of one key difference between the Daramians and the Alderaanians. Well, besides the obvious anyway.

The Daramians clearly believed there was no point in an aristocracy if they didn't get to flaunt it. The welcoming committee was large, very large, and displayed enough jewels and expensive clothing to buy a planet in the Outer Rim. And at their head was the Prince of Daram himself.

"Your Highness, welcome to Daram III," Prince Rian bowed low, positively dripping charm, and displaying gleamingly perfect teeth. "May I say you are even more radiantly beautiful in person than I imagined. The Night Roses of Quarbar themselves are as nothing compared to thee."

"Thank you Your Highness," she smiled and gave a formal bow herself.

Then to Leia's horrified amusement Rian moved to kiss her hand.

"You don't need to kiss my hand," she whispered, making a subtle gesture with said hand.

Prince Rian bent back up, an unfocused look in his grey eyes. "I don't need to kiss your hand," he repeated mindlessly.

"You have already impressed me," continued Leia, making another tiny gesture.

"I have already impressed you," said Rian.

"You will take me to the Palace and we shall talk business later."

"I will take you to the Palace and we shall talk business later."

The Daramian ruler blinked, turned and glanced around haughtily at the courtiers that had accompanied him as a welcoming committee. "Come, we are returning to the Palace. You there: bring the Princesses luggage to her room." The flunky Rian had pointed at scurried to obey.

Leia suppressed a smile as the weak minded Prince turned away. It was probably un-Jedi of her to use the Force like that, but she had had a long journey and wanted nothing more than to relax in a bath for a while, without having to deal with the Prince for a few hours. Prince Rian clearly approved of her – or rather the way she looked, and he would probably have been buzzing around her all trip: she knew a ladies man when she met one and the Prince made Lando look a model of prudish restraint...

Besides she had a feeling Han would have approved.

As the Prince and Princess walked towards the waiting hovercar Leia could feel dozens of young women glaring at her jealously from the crowd. Prince Rian was young, extremely handsome with those grey eyes and that dark hair, and he was staggeringly wealthy. Now this famous, beautiful alien princess had arrived and clearly enamoured their ruler.

Leia stopped herself from rolling her eyes just in time. Just two months ago she had married Han Solo, the love of her life – and turned down a yet wealthier and more handsome prince than Rian of Daram III.

It was going to be a _long_ mission.

----

Doran Skelt had been watching the proceedings for the past hour, from as far away as possible for his macrobinoculars to work. When the New Republic ship revealed its passenger he had at once transmitted an urgent coded message. Then he sat on his hands anxiously awaiting the reply.

Princess Leia Organa! Or was it Leia Solo these days?

Whatever it was the Imperial Intel agent knew she meant one thing: trouble.


	2. Between You & Me

**Darkness on Daram**

**Part 2**

Prince Rian was somewhat puzzled to find himself back at the Palace so soon. He had intended to suggest to the Princess that they go for a stroll in the beautiful Royal Sun Gardens, allowing him a chance to continue charming her. For some reason it had slipped his mind and he had instead arranged to meet Leia later for talks. He frowned trying to recall.

"Is everything alright Your Highness?" a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

A slender, green skinned Twi'lek female was looking at him, her eyes sparkling anxiously.

"Yes, thank you Thais," Rian smiled at his secretary, "I'm fine. I was just thinking of... actually I don't remember what I was thinking. Must not have been important." 

A relieved Thais returned a smile sweetly. "And how was Princess Leia Your Highness?"

Rian sighed dreamily. "Beautiful. Clever. Amazing. Everything a princess should be! If she were not married I'd even ask her too..." He gave another sigh. "Well, anyway I think I made a good impression on her." 

The Twi'lek beamed at him. "Of course you did Your Highness!" she said perhaps just a touch too enthusiastically. 

Fortunately the Prince seemed to be still thinking about Leia and had not noticed her tone. Thais remembered why she had come in here in the first place. She presented the silvery datapad she had been holding to Rian.

"From Admiral Piran, Your Highness."

Rian groaned internally. Probably more bad news. Piran was family and very capable, but it seemed all his cousin ever gave him was bad news.

"It's bad news," he muttered as he read, "the pirates have attacked again. They raided the doonium mines on Daram IX. That is twice in two months! I don't know how they keep getting past our patrols."

"Maybe the New Republic will send help now that we are negotiating?," suggested Thais.

The Prince winced.

"I don't want Princess Leia to find out about this. Not yet anyway." He paused shaking his head in wonder. "We build starships for Photine's sake, and we can't protect against a few pirates! No, we need to let the New Republic think we are strong, strong as we should be."

----

Normally Han would not have been caught dead in a place like the Republic (formerly the Imperial, even more formerly the Republic). The most expensive bar and nightclub on Coruscant was a haven for the terminally rich, stylish and stupid. Rumour had it that Vand'ls'x, the Duinuogwuin who owned the place had once personally eaten a particularly stupid young Rodian heiress who had turned up one night wearing last years shoes.

Unfortunately Lando preferred to drink in places like these. Even more unfortunately Han was pretty much unable to enter any Corellian drinking den or gambling house these days without being swamped by dozens of autograph hunters (or worse).

"Cheer up old buddy," grinned Lando from across the table. "She'll be back soon. It's the Daramians I feel sorry for – they won't know what hit them!"

"I'm not worried about Leia…," Han began, before admitting, "well ok, of course I am. But you know how the Daramians are. The average one has the ethics of a Hapan, the arrogance of a Hutt and the brains of an Imperial Moff and-"

"And they still thought you were too scruffy," Lando shook his head in mock disbelief, "I'd have thought they were your kind of people." 

Han was about to reply to this, when he saw someone on the other side of the room. "Quick get down," he hissed at Lando, as he ducked low in his seat.

Lando's hand flew to his holdout blaster, even as he took cover. "What is it? Bounty hunters?" 

Han shook his head. "Worse: see that blonde over there? She's a reporter"

Lando risked turning and saw a young blonde woman, pretty in a rather artificial way making her through the crowd. She was clearly searching for someone.

At the sight of his friends raised eyebrow Han sighed. "Her name is Samara Samrin; she works for Coronet News – the one half the Corellians on Coruscant watch. And she is looking for me."


	3. Girl Talk & Spy Talk

**Darkness on Daram**

**Part 3**

Keraan groaned. That _thing_ had done it again, she knew it.

And just like that the droid won another round of sabacc.

"I believe you now owe me two-hundred and thirty-seven credits Agent Keraan," said EV-10A6 in his smooth monotone. Perhaps it was Keraan's imagination but the modified EV droid actually seemed to be _gloating_…

"Wake up, we have work to do," muttered Doran as he entered the office. The Imperial Intel man glanced at the table and shot Keraan a smile utterly devoid of humour. "Lost again Keraan? How much do you owe him now?"

"Two-hundred and thirty-" the droid began to speak before Keraan angrily cut it off.

"Its not as if I actually have to pay a droid," said Keraan sullenly.

Doran ticked off yet another box on the mental list of Reasons Why Zon Keraan Should Never Receive A Promotion. It was a distressingly long list.

"Be that as it may," continued Doran aloud, "we have more pressing problems. The Rebellion have dispatched a representative."

Keraan leaned in, an eager look passing over her face. "Ah. I'll send word to Kam and Lesp. We can move in the hour."

"Wait," Doran held up a hand patiently, "they sent Princess Leia. You don't just assassinate the Minister of State of the," he paused forcing himself to mutter the distasteful words, "_New_ _Republic_. Who also happens to be sister of Luke Skywalker. And you especially don't assassinate an Alderaanian princess on Daram III."

Keraan gave him a sullen, questioning look. Doran mentally ticked another box.

"Look, if we want to get the Daramians back into the Empire we can't do something guaranteed to drive them into Mon Mothma's arms. We must be cautious. I-," Doran paused. "Do you hear something?"

Keraan frowned pricking up her ears. She could hear something.

Somewhere outside in the distance, in the direction of the Palace – the soft but unmistakable sound of blasters firing.

----

Her quarters were large and lavishly decorated in the blue and silver the Damarians loved so much. A balcony hung over a richly scented flower garden, designed to catch the light and summer breezes without letting in more inclement weather.

Leia was a born diplomat and she had been perfectly fine sleeping on a bed made out of dried mud while on a diplomatic mission to the Chief Yarg of Yung, but she had to admit there was something to be said for a pillow that didn't leave you picking leaves out of your hair the following morning.

She was just admiring an impressive holo-portrait when the door chimed.

"Greetings Your Highness, I am Thais," said the green skinned Twi'lek girl as she entered the room. Tall (and looking even taller in her high heels), lithe and effortlessly beautiful in the way all Twi'lek women seemed to be. She gave a formal bow. "I am the personal assistant to His Highness Prince Rian. He has sent me to provide you with all assistance during your stay."

"Thank you Thais," smiled Leia, "but please feel free to call Leia. I don't want you to stand on ceremony just for me."

The Twi'lek's eyes widened and the tips of her lekku curled and uncurled. "Your Highness, that would be most improper!," a shocked Thais exclaimed, "you are a princess and I only a _darushan_. To a Daramian station is everything." She said firmly.

Leia was a little surprised, not so much at the attitude which was quite common in the aristocracy rich Core, but at how strongly Thais had reacted. The poor girl was nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Thais," she said gently, "I didn't mean to question your customs. Things on Alderaan were a little less formal that's all." She smiled: "I'm a diplomat - I'll adapt."

The Twi'lek practically beamed. "Your Highness. I'm sure His Highness the Prince will get on excellently with you this afternoon."

Leia had caught the slight change in tone as Thais had mentioned 'the Prince'. Not that she needed to: the Twi'lek's feelings practically blazed in the Force. Leia was by no means as experienced or trained as her brother but to anyone even slightly attuned to the Force, Thais might has well have been wearing a giant hologramatic sign over her head.

Huh. She wondered if Rian knew. Actually she wondered if Thais knew herself.

"Thais, could you tell me more about-," she paused abruptly. "Quick get me a blaster."

Thais gave her a baffled look. "Why?"

An alarm suddenly sounded. They could hear loud voices echoing throughout the Palace.

"Because," said Leia grimly, "we are under attack."

Somewhere nearby someone fired a blaster…


	4. Firefight at the Palace

**Darkness on Daram **

Part 4 

"Don't worry," whispered Thais, "we have hundreds of Palace Guard here to protect us."

The Twi'lek was clearly pretty terrified herself, eyes wide with fear and the tips of her lekku curling and uncurling in an unconscious gesture.

Leia reached out with the Force and soothed Thais fears. After a moment she could feel the Twi'lek relax a little. Her lekku settled down and she looked, well, still worried but not about to faint.

"Got any way to call these Guards?," asked Leia.

Thais blinked and produced a comlink from her belt. Leia couldn't help but notice it was stylishly colour coordinated with her dress. She glanced down. Oh, and with her heels too.

"It's Kar," she spoke into the com.

A moment later a masculine voice broke in: "This is Captain Berax Ms Kar. Its pirates. They landed on the roof - I don't now how they snuck into our airspace, but we are pretty certain it's our old friends. We think they are after the Princess: they are in the North Wing, about two floors up..."

Thais swore in Lekku. Then she blushed when she saw Leia's stunned expression.

"Forgive me Your Highness, I never use language like that normally, and had I known you..."

Leia held up a hand and smiled. "I'm married to a Corellian Thais. I remember the day Han dropped a very heavy wrench on his baby toe; Chewie nearly fainted. Now, I believe we were in the process of escaping the pirates?"

"We are quite close to a guard command post," nodded Thais, "they have weapons and sensors."

A thought hit her and Thais gave Leia a relieved look. "Thank Photine His Highness is safe in the South Wing..."

----

Prince Rian was in the middle of a bitter argument with Admiral Piran.

"... I'm sorry Your Highness but we were _sure_ they were going to attack the shipyards on Daram V. They still might, so I must advise we keep the fleet in-,"

"The pirates are here now Piran," pointed out Rian with considerable patience, "I'm pretty sure you were wrong."

The hologram of the Admiral, who right now was very much not fighting pirates but who was instead standing safely on the bridge of the _Vanguard_, his extremely expensive new battlecruiser seemed insufficiently perturbed by this information. "Surely the Palace Guard - under your great leadership Your Highness will be able to defeat a motley bunch of pirates, before we get there?"

Rian hesitated. Yes he was confident he could defeat the pirate, but surely that wasn't the point. Was it?

"We shall speak of this later," the Prince informed his cousin curtly. "After I have destroyed the pirates here."

"Your Highness," the Admiral bowed. Then the hologram vanished.

At that moment the door opened and Captain Berax stepped in smartly, three of the Palace Guard at his heels. "Your Highness we have contacted your assistant. Both she and the Princess seem to be safe, and they will reach a command post within moments."

The Prince sagged visibly with relief. She was ok. "Photine be praised," he said quietly, then opened a drawer and took out a blaster and a vibroblade. He slipped them into his belt and turned back to Captain Berax: "Now, let's show this pirate scum a little Daramian steel shall we?"

Berax gave a nod and smiled. "Excellent idea Your Highness."

Then Rian saw the other guards drawing their sidearms. "Watch out Berax!," he cried, but it was too late: one of the 'guards' shot the Captain in the back.

Rian swore and dropped to the ground firing his blaster as he went. One of the fake guards went down and the other two ran for cover.

The Prince flicked a glance at his comlink. It was on his desk three meters away. Three very open meters. Ah.

The false guards were now under cover behind a couple of chairs, and switched to stun settings now. Time to make a break for it.

Three blasters fired at the same time. One of the false guards was clipped on the shoulder by Rian and went down swearing, sounding more pained than actually injured; one shot missed the Prince, but the final stun shot hit Rian on the leg and he went down heavily. He was struggling to shoot the two kidnappers as they walked towards him, but his hands were two numb.

One of the false guards - the angry looking one with the nasty blaster burn on his shoulder - raised his blaster and fired another stun shot.

Prince Rian slipped into unconsciousness.

----

"They're retreating!," yelled a lieutenant in triumph. It was true too; the pirates were fleeing to their ship, leaving several of their dead behind them. There was much grinning amongst the guards. Several bowed before Leia too. "You are an even better shot than Captain Berax Your Highness."

"Where is Captain Berax?," frowned Leia. Several of the guards looked at each other uneasily. It was very unlike the Captain not to be with his men in a fight.

Leia suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"He... he went to see... His Highness," gasped Thais, panic and horror returning to her voice. "We have to get to Rian NOW!"


	5. One Year Previously

Hey guys, please if you are reading this don't hesitate to review it. Even if it is bad. ; )

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

The people of Daram III have a saying: 'A man without enemies is a man without prospects.'

It's pithier in the original Daramian.

----

_**One year previously**_

In the same year that the Bacta War was fought and Ysanne Isard died (or so it was believed) Rian Shan Ro succeeded his father Ea Shan Ro to the Principality of Daram.

It was not a particularly happy time for the Shan Ro dynasty. Rian's uncle, Lord Anrai Shan Ro, a Vice Admiral in the Imperial Navy was killed in battle with Zsinj. Anrai's sister, Countess Lavena Shan Ro, a former member of the Imperial Senate was revealed to have extorted millions of credits from dozens worlds during her term and had to flee the sector with dozens of bounty hunters on her tail. Her daughter Duana had scandalously eloped with a moisture farmer from some Outer Rim hellhole no one had ever heard of.

In fact only one other member of the family was around to witness the coronation.

----

The new Prince glanced around at the five men and four women who made up the Inner Council of Nobles. Most were human, but there were also a Zelosian, a Rodian and a Trandoshan - Daram III had always had a large alien population by Core standards and over time some of these had become ennobled.

Daramians might be patriotic to the point of chauvinism but they were not speciest. A Daramian born and raised Twi'lek saw a Twi'lek of Ryloth much as a Daramian human saw a Corellian human: as a foreigner who had the tremendous misfortune of not being Daramian.

Rian did not look overly impressed with just about any of them at the moment. Chilly grey eyes swept across the table dismissively.

"My Lords and Ladies," he said finally, "we are at a crossroads. Right now the Galaxy is in turmoil, but it will not remain so for long. Neutrality has served its course. We must pick a side: the New Republic or the Galactic Empire."

An undertone of conversation. Finally Lady Vevina coughed hesitantly. "What about Warlord Zsinj? He controls a third of the Galaxy and some say he will declare himself Emperor soon. Perhaps we should consider an alliance?"

Uproar. Lord Piran Shan Ro, Admiral of the Royal Daramian Navy was on his feet angrily shouting across the table that there could be no alliance with the man who had killed his uncle.

"Silence," ordered Prince Rian, quietly, calmly, but with a considerable hint of menace. The room subsided. "Lady Vevina's suggestion is not entirely without merit-"

Piran muttered something angrily. Then he caught the Prince's cold grey eyes and paled. Rian crushed him with a glance and moved on.

"However my cousin is correct. Zsinj will pay sooner or later. That said," he smiled, "we can certainly string along the Warlord for a while. I shall send him an embassy and see what concessions he offers us – and what the Empire and the New Republic counteroffers will be."

He leaned back in his chair, letting his words sink in. Motioning his hand, he summoned a servant over to fill his glass with water. Some pretty, green skinned Twi'lek girl who gave him a shy smile that he ignored. He nodded absently in thanks and returned to the business at hand.

"Now Admiral," he said, "how stands the fleet?"

The members of the Shan Ro dynasty were famously good looking – previous princes had often married Hapans who had a somewhat similar outlook on government. Piran Shan Ro had clearly drawn the short stick in the genetic lottery; squat, broad shouldered and bull necked and with a face most charitably described as 'characterful'. A solid commander, but entirely lacking in imagination.

"Well Your Highness, though there has been some concern about Plan Five from the flag officers..."

Rian raised an eyebrow. Plan Five had been drawn up under his father. In the event of a serious invasion from either side the Daramians had announced they would destroy their shipyards and spacedocks, and collapse their mines on the other moons - the very things that made Daram III so rich. Without them the moon would not be worth the heavy toll the invaders would suffer taking the Principality.

Rian strongly approved of this plan. Most of the navy did not, and wanted to invest vast amounts of resources in an expanded fleet.

"I see. Are these the same concerns you presented my father last year?"

"Yes Your Highness," admitted Piran unhappily.

"Then you may have last years answer," replied the Prince. "I do not believe it has changed."

----

Torin Zephan was the personal doctor to His Highness Prince Rian, and his father, the late Prince Ea.

In three decades of royal service he had not seen anyone look quite as bad as Captain Mal Berax. True he was looking at a quarter sized hologram of the Captain, but the normally reserved soldier's distress was plain in his face and voice.

"Calm down Captain," ordered Dr. Zephan, suppressing an involuntary yawn. He was getting too old to be woken up at this time of night.

"Its Prince Rian sir," quavered Captain Berax, "He's hurt."

"How bad?," demanded Dr. Zephan, paling.

But he could already guess.


	6. Trapped

**Darkness on Daram**

Part 6 

"You remember that whole story about my grandfather?"

"Dalla the Black? Yeah, claimed he was the real King of Corellia right?" 

Han winced. "Yeah pretty much. Not that he was. Well probably not."

"Yeah... you know I think she might be gone now. Maybe we can get off this ledge?"

Han and Lando painfully climbed through the window back into the club. The blonde Corellian had indeed seemed to have vanished.

"So _someone_, decided to leak that story - the one that he was legit and that my dad was his kid - to the press. Now I've got half the Corellians on Coruscant looking to me to become King -"

"The stupid half," nodded Lando.

"- And the other half wants to kill me to _stop_ me becoming King," finished Han.

"The smart half," nodded Lando.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'd make a great King."

"Of course you would. So who do you think spread these malicious rumours?"

"I don't know. I almost thought it might be Luke, but the kid is a Jedi and I don't think they are allowed to have a sense of humour. Besides he's off on Onox looking at some Jedi ruins."

"True," Lando stared at his empty glass thoughtfully. "Well it's been fun, but better be heading back. Long flight tomorrow."

"So long old buddy." Han watched Lando go off whistling something catchy.

Very catchy, and familiar. Han frowned, running the chorus through his mind, a sinking feeling in his heart.

'Han Solo,  
What a man! Solo.  
He's every princess's dream!'

Ah. He was going to have a long talk with Lando...

At that moment a shadow fell across his table, and he looked up. Samara Samrin. 

"Ah Han Solo!," she trilled, "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions..."

A _long_ talk.

----

Groggily Rian regained consciousness. His head felt a tribe of Gungans had spent the night partying in it, but otherwise he seemed fine.

He was in a small cell, which might have been on a starship or hidden away on an asteroid. He'd seen reports stating the pirates (and he had no doubt they were behind this) probably had bases hiding in the rocky asteroids in the inner system. And now he very well might be in one - trapped and alone. 

Fortunatly it was well lit: the heavy dose of Hapan blood in their veins had left the Shan Ro family with traditionally poor night vision (though Rian's eyes were better than most).

Rian forced down a stab of panic. He wouldn't give this scum the satisfaction of seeing him frightened.

After a while the cell door opened and four figures walked in. Two, humans, were clearly guards, big beefy types with no necks who eyed him menacingly, hands clamped firmly on their blasters. A third, a female Bothan, looked to be a doctor or scientist from her spotless white lab coat. Last was the ugliest Gotal Rian had ever seen with a nasty partially healed scar running across his face.

"Your Highness, I am Captain Mmon" the Gotal bowed, "forgive the state of your quarters but unfortunately space is at a premium here and it was either this or put you with the rabble in the communal cells." 

"Commendable," said Rian, eyeing him angrily, "You do know that kidnapping the Prince of Daram makes you and your men the most wanted people in the Galaxy don't you?"

Mmon shrugged dismissively as if this was of no importance. "Indeed Your Highness. However I am hoping we shall detain you for long. Now tell me, you were in a very serious accident last year. An airspeeder crash I believe, that required several months recovery. That is true is it not?"

"Yes, it is true," answered Rian wincing. That was a matter of public record, so he was hardly admitting much. It was a painful experience however that he did not wish to be reminded of.

"Do you remember much of the crash?"

"No," replied the Prince. That was true - more than true in fact: the crash had left him with serious and apparently permanent amnesia of his life before it. Body and mind might recover, but the memories were gone for good, locked behind some mental door he'd lost the key for. During his long convalescence he had had to pretty much relearn everything about himself. Fortunately a Prince lives his life on record anyway, so it was undoubtedly easier than for a commoner.

This greater amnesia was a closely guarded secret, and Rian saw no reason to enlighten the Gotal about it.

The questioning proceeded for another hour about various aspects of his life, with Rian giving as little as possible. Captain Mmon kept his tone neutral throughout and Rian was unable to tell if any of it came as a surprise. Eventually it was wound up and the Bothan doctor removed some of Rian's blood ('"to test against Sirindian Flu" she told him dispassionately). Then they left him in peace.

Prince Rian lay with his back to the wall, trying to keep down his despair even if the situation looked very bleak.

He had to escape. Soon.


	7. Complications

**Darkness on Daram**

**Part 7**

The Palace Guardsman walked out of the Palace, through the Twilight Garden (guaranteed to be little used at this time of day). Depositing his distinctive helmet, midnight blue uniform and his royal issue blaster pistol in a prepared hidden cache he walked out dressed in the drab garb of a minor clerk. Scaling the Garden wall he found himself near the Central Gate, which he exited calmly showing the Guardsmen on duty his identification.

And after that Doran Skelt simply walked into the city, no one any the wiser to his presence.

A disguise as a Palace Guardsman was an excellent short term disguise; security was excellent but with more than a thousand members it was possible to infiltrate the Guard - so long as you kept your nerve and didn't press your luck.

Unfortunately Doran had discovered that he was not the only one to have thought of it. Months of planning, of carefully constructed false identities and contingency plans had been trumped in half an hour by pirate scum landing on the roof.

There were days when he regretted being an Intel man. As a smuggler or information seller he might have made his fortune five times over by now. Not that he was a poor man, but still... Besides as a crime lord he would probably have been able to have that psychopathic idiot Zon Kerann killed without too many questions.

Half an hour later, by the time he had reached the Rodian bistro he ate in at least once a month (as often as he dared), Doran had formed a plan that might just turn this to his advantage. He would unleash Kerann and her squad under the cover of pirates who had been left behind in the attack (by no means implausible considering the confusion). They would deal with Princess Leia, and if Kerann was stupid enough to get caught… well they could be written off as pirates.

In the mean time however he definitely had to get in touch with his boss. Oh not his superior manning a desk back in the Empire, but his _other_ boss. The one who paid a great deal better.

----

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to see the Admiral now Your Highness," said the red haired Daramian officer, "he is extremely busy."

She smiled at Leia with an air of polite smugness that suggested she was anything but sorry. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"You will let us past. We have to get to see Admiral Piran," said Leia waving her hand. "Now."

The officers green eyes grew unfocused and her face turned strangely blank.

"We will let you past. You have to get to see Admiral Piran," she repeated mindlessly, "Now."

The officer nodded at Leia and she and the squad of naval guards that accompanied her stepped aside smartly, allowing Leia passage out of the _Vanguard_'s hanger bay. Smiling at the officer in thanks Leia moved on.

"That was amazing," whispered Thais in awe. "I thought they'd never let us past. Can you do that to anyone?"

"Only the weak minded," whispered Leia with a smile.

They had taken ship has soon as possible to make chase on the pirates, but Leia had realized that they would need rather more firepower and speed to rescue Prince Rian. Hence the trip to see the Admiral and enlist his support. Though so far he had seemed rather reluctant to meet them.

"He just better give us a ship," said Thais strongly, "or else... or else I'll break every bone in his body. Slowly."

Leia glanced at the Twi'lek in new respect. The girl was desperately worried for Rian's safety and that seemed to have entirely brushed aside any fear she felt for herself: she had stubbornly insisted on accompanying Leia on this rescue effort despite the obvious dangers. Leia did not want to be in Piran's boots should the Admiral prove... unhelpful...

Though merely unhelpful might be the best of it. Leia had some quite dark suspicions about the royal cousin that she had not shared with Thais. She really hoped she was wrong.

Three minutes later they stood at the Admirals door. Leia chimed the com and after a moment a male voice stated: "Come in."

The doors opened.


	8. Guests of the Admiral

**Darkness on Daram**

**Part 8**

"I'm afraid the price has gone up again, Your Highness," said Captain Mmon. "I now require half a million credits."

Piran went scarlet with rage. "On top of the material you have already stolen no doubt," he spat angrily at the holoprojector.

"No doubt," agreed Mmon blandly.

Piran shifted in his chair weighing his options. They were vanishingly few. Bitterly the Admiral choked down his anger. He could and would settle this with Mmon later, but at the moment the pirate held the trump card.

"Very well," he muttered, "but you must hand over my cousin at once, and he better be ok. Do you hear me Mmon? If he is has caught so much as a cold while on your ship there'll be hell to pay." 

Mmon smiled glassily for just a second to long. "Very well. We shall meet you at the usual coordinates. Goodbye Admiral - and don't forget your wallet." His holo image flickered out. 

Piran glared at the holoprojecter. His plan had seemed to be a good one but things seemed to going... well not wrong but more complicated than he had envisaged. He certainly would not work with pirates again, that was for certain...

The door chimed. It had to be Commander Varyn; he had issued strict instructions that he be disturbed by no one but his aide.

"Come in," he said distractedly to com. "So Commander what about-," He looked up. Ah. Instead of the distinctive green eyes and red hair of Varyn was an entirely different, though still beautiful, young woman. Two beautiful young women actually; an Alderaanian human and a Daramian Twi'lek.

Suddenly Piran had a bad feeling about this.

"Good day Admiral, I am Leia Organa Solo and this is Thais Kar. We were wondering if you could help us."

"Ah, welcome to my ship Your Highness," he said with forced casualness. "I am afraid I do not have time to speak; we are right about to go into action now." He got up.

"It will only take a moment," assured Organa Solo, sitting down and making some sort of gesture.

"It will only take a moment," Piran nodded and sat back down. Well, he thought, that sounded most reasonable. "How may I help you?"

Was it his imagination or did that Twi'lek just suppress a giggle there? He glared at her.

"We require a ship to rescue your cousin," explained Organa Solo.

"Ah," he favoured her with his best smile. "In fact the _Vanguard_ itself is just about to get under way. We shall track down the pirates."

"You would like us to accompany you on the rescue mission," said Leia with a smile herself.

"I would like you to accompany me on the rescue mission," answered Piran, flattered by that smile. Of course he had not intended to bring them along; had initially been very keen to get them off his ship as soon as possible, but it was so reasonable idea how could he refuse?

"Commander Varyn, please report to my office," he spoke into his comlink.

Seconds later the door opened and a red haired, green eyed officer stepped in smartly. She was quite beautiful, but there was a certain cold smugness about her a lot of high flying Daramians had.

"Ah Commander Varyn, this Princess Leia Organa Solo and Thais Kar. They shall be our guests for today. Please give them suitable quarters."

Varyn, who had been looking at Organa Solo in a mixture of suspicion and confusion, looked at him in surprise. "Of course sir," she paused confused, "er, I actually think I met Her Highness a few moments ago. She had to come and see you."

"Yes, yes," he waved in dismissal, "you may leave Commander. Your Highness, Ms Kar I shall speak with you later if that is alright." 

He smiled at them. Most reasonable people.

"These quarters are empty," said Varyn.

"Thank you, I am sure they are fine," answered Leia.

Varyn's green eyes narrowed.

"I have two cousins in the Imperial Navy Your Highness," she spoke politely on the surface but with clear menace underneath. "I am afraid that the New Republic is not very... _popular_ out here."

Varyn smirked as she allowed her threat to sink in.

"I understand. You have important business to attend to and must leave."

Varyn blinked.

"I have important business to attend to," the weak minded Daramian repeated, "and must leave." She walked off.

Leia turned to Thais. The Twi'lek had only just stopped herself from laughing.

"When we rescue Prince Rian," said Leia with a grin, "I think I'll have to have a word with him about the quality of his officers."

Thais looked deeply relieved; "So you think His Highness is alright?"

"Yes, or at least Admiral Piran was telling the truth when he said he was going to rescue Rian. At least I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see Rian get _hurt_ - even if he is hiding something."

"So what now?," asked the Twi'lek.

"We wait," answered Leia simply.


End file.
